Dream Journal
by xXxXomencatXxXx
Summary: This is just my dream journal, not a story so read if ya want but be warned, there is some twisted things in here.
1. May 1, 2007

May 1st, 2007

(A/N I would just like to note that this isn't a real story it is just a dream journal. Read if ya want but don't give me reviews that say that it is boring. If it is I will just have to remind my conscious to give me more gory storys for your amusment. -that was sarcasim if ya haven't notcied-)

DREAM UNO

Kay, so im in rthis video game and there is this crazy lady who wants to through us into a pool of alligators

obviously the point of the game is to stop her

so we go up stairs with our guide (!?)

I think I was a cat and my friend was a wolf (why the hell do wolfs keep coming in my dreams?)

the guide was human

we hit buttons to make to trees glow and to open up little caves for points

we keep going up the stairs when I realize that this passage won't work

so i jump off with my amazing jumping powers (You know how in video games you can fall down a lot and not lose much life? Well that was kinda like that.)

so I see this dog stuck though a wall so only his head was peeking out and a cow statue. I jump off the dog's head and backflip on a rafter.

the rafter was above my friend and the guide

the evil lady sees me and starts pressing the button to feed us to the alligators

im just like "It ain't gonna work cause seriously the big bad thing never happens until the end not in the first five minutes!"

It breaks

'cept now it made me float

but i can't control it

so im bounching around grabbing jewels in the air (You know like points)

and i fall on this roof of the doorway

there i find a choclate egg

5 guesses with what I did with that egg

Yes I ate it

congratulations, you win a sticker for guessing right ('cept for Chelsea if she reads this cause she will guess something perverted)

so this teenage girl comes in and starts screaming that i will eat her egg. (cause they can't see me from there they don't know that I already did)

I throw the wrapper at her.

THE END

DREAM DOS

I'm in line at this place that looks like a dressing room

I'm going to watch my parents audition for _Endurance_ (!!!!!!?????)

i forgot to make my video so I couldn't

so my dad goes in

I look up and whaddya know

there's Ryan Secrest

(now this is knida a cross between _Endurance _and _American Idol_)

So I talk to him about random stuff (you know kinda like, hey what's up? How's life?)

My dad comes out all sad cause they didn't like his singing (Kay, thanks for the weird images)

So my friend Jenna comes up to me with her video

except she is in Christina's body (!?)

she really doesn't care

then this kid named Pat comes up to us and just stands there and I'm just like "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

Jenna just shrugs it off

she says that her video broke so she just has pictures on her camera

i look through the veiwfinder and see these really little pictures of her hugging random people

she says that she is just gonna hold it up to the camera onstage to show people it.

Pat voices his opinon and says that it sucks

I agree

Jenna shrugs it off then leaves to go audition

i turn around to ask my mom if they will be here tomorrow to audition so I could make a movie and try to audition myself

she says there will be

i turn around and Pat is gone so i'm just like

"Finnally!"

THE END


	2. May 3, 2007

May 3st, 2007

DREAM THAT ISN'T EVEN MINE BUT INVOLES ME AND IS SLIGHTLY CREEPY

My friend Chelsea had this dream

So in her dream she is in love with Draco Malfoy (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -wipes tear from eye-)

Yeah, as in from "Harry Potter"

So she pokes him or holds his hand or something

and he magically becomes...

ME

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
In the dream im wearing a red headband with white polka dots which she saw me wear only once last year

thats all I remeber that she told me

the creepy part is

i woke up this morning

and decided to wear a certain headband for the first time this year.

REALLY WEIRD

MY DREAM

In my dream I'm like this 5 year old boy

these older people have captured me and locked me in a cage with this girl my age

suddenly as in I was in a movie a voice-over comes on and starts telling me how they are going to kill 3 people and make it look like we did it

5 year old male me didn't find anything weird about the sudden voice but whatever

so i escape and the leave the girl who was crying at this point

i find these 3 cages stacked on top of one another

in one was this crazy dog

and there was this scream of another hostage

I look in the other cage and there is an identical dog 'cept with blood all over him and in the cage there were these big pools of blood

i look down to the last cage and the dog is sleeping so I sneak in looking for escape

I crawl down the cage and escape

I run to a feild to the police and I find that the murderers are aready there

telling them that I did it

so I run

Now im me again

so I go to this pub to find something very important (and i needed to go to the bathroom)

two guys from my school are there being drunk

Ben and Zack

so they are singing and square dancing (!?)

I ask the pub manager where "the evidence" was (and where the bathroom was located)

so first i go to the bathroom

then i come back and find this tree that opens up so I'm just like...ooook

so i go up on the rafters and curse myself for wearing my black mini-skirt today

I look down and Ben is knockout and Zack is still dancing

so I take a moment to mock them

then Ben wakes up, looks at me and yells

"I KNOW!"

Then he starts chasing me on the rafters, trying to kill me

I'm like

Oh snap

so I run and jump off the rafters and find these bottles

or "the evidence"

so I'm like

_This_ is the evidence!?

the pub manager smiled at me and took "the evidence"

I turn around and see this blur

THE END


	3. May 21, 2007

May 21, 2007

Wow I haven't had dreams for a while now

huh

anywho

DREAM!!! (Check it bitches)

It begins in a museam

I'm me in this dream (FINALLY!!!)

This part of my dream is really fuzzy and I only remembered it when I saw a commercial this morning but now it goes POOF in my head (I forgot it)

and I think that there was this proper-looking lady there with me

i think she was anime(sp?) in my dream...I think everyone was anime

I forget the rest of that part but now no more anime, now im in this farm place with me, this girl and this guy named Brian

A Saber Tooth Tiger comes out of nowhere and attacks us and they decide to do something stupid with him

(like in that commercial with the sasquach, it was a bacon strip commercial or something)

So it bites Brian (who is still laughing at the moment) and the tiger's big tooth goes through his leg (yep, he's _still_ laughing)

then it turns to me and starts chasing me

me being smart

runs

Now I get this little feeling in the back of my head that says "Hey! This is a dream!"

I realize that I've had this dream before

I fail to realize the fact that I can't die in a dream

so I take a right knowing that that is how I escaped last time

Its a little bathroom in which I lock myself in (its a pathetic lock though)

Brian and the girl unlock a gate allowing the tiger to come to me, but he can't get past the flimsy wooden door and its pathetic lock

I look to my left and find this other way out

so i run there where Brian and the girl join me FINALLY realizing that they are in mortal danger (dumbasses)

they tell me that they can't find a way to escape and that all of the good hiding places were gone

I tell them to go to the river in the back of Union School cause it is safe there

so we hop on our bikes (that came from where exactly?)

and ride to the back of the school

but when we get there it is instead the lake in front of my old school in Plainville

there is this sidewalk on the river and we are supposed to swim under it cause the saber tooth tiger (now a wolf) can't swim apparently and it will get rid of our scent

so I swim under it and the girl gets ahead of me and then I get to a resting point where there is a cave under the side walk and there is air

I compare this experiance with Harry Potter when in the 4th movie/book he does the 1 hour swimmy thing in the lake

I keep going and stop near the end I see that the girl is on the safe land but then she looks above me and gasps

Brian decided to just run 'cause it would be easier

I see the shadow in the water

I'm now in shallow water and the sidewalk above me is thinner

My head is above water but my stomach can touch the sand

in the shadow I see the wolf attack Brian and rip him to shreads and eat him

I take that as a distraction and get out of the water and run

I make it there safely but as soon as I touch land I am carried away to my twin sister's dream (which is weird 'cause I'm not a twin...I'm a Gemini though, does that count?)

in the dream she fortells a prophacy in which I'm to fuffil

I see the dream

I can't really decribe it but we are back in anime again and the backgroud is dark blue and I rememeber trees and a girl with blue hair (my twin) in a white dress

the rest is foggy

then I see this old guy

My "Elder"

and he wished me good luck on the journey

and then I wake up

THE END


	4. May 26, 2007

May 26, 2007

DREAMDREAMDREAM

Alright so my whole family is in the kitchen

then my dad tells us that we missed my friend Vicky's birthday

he tells us that it was at this place that I think started with a "C" (some wierd polish word)

I remember this place because I have been there before (In real life)

my mom states that she loves that place

so we go there

there my mom is telling us about how this place is truely a great experiance because they don't let us out of the forest for a day so we could be with nature

I'm just like "huh?" cause we have got out before

then we get there and my mom tells me to go upstairs and put on my new jacket

I go upstairs (which comes from where exactaly?) and find this black fuzzy crop top jacket thing

I try it on and it accually looks good

I look around and the room I'm in seems somewhat familiar

I suddenly remember when we got this jakcet

It was in Cache and I got this blue sweater with gold trimmings and a gold "C" on it for Cache

I also got these black pants

in my memory I suddenly remember my mom leaving with them (the shirt and the pants)

I'm like "Damn! My mom bought them!"

I didn't want them

so I get out of the room with the black fuzzy jacket and I see this commercial for gay guys clothing...outside on a hill

so i'm laughing and my mom is freaking out about how we have the same jacket

and my sister is questionin their shoes (They were just fuzzy hats worn on their feet)

she called them Soft Shoes and got into histerics about that

THE END


End file.
